1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nucleic acid extraction device, and a nucleic acid extraction method, a nucleic acid extraction kit, and a nucleic acid extraction apparatus, each using the same.
2. Related Art
Boom et al. have reported a method for more easily extracting nucleic acids from a biomaterial using a nucleic acid-binding solid-phase carrier such as silica particles and a chaotropic agent (see J. Clin. Microbiol., vol. 28, No. 3, pp. 495-503 (1990)). A method for extracting nucleic acids using a nucleic acid-binding solid-phase carrier such as silica and a chaotropic agent by adsorbing nucleic acids on the carrier including this method of Boom et al. mainly includes the following three steps: (1) a step of adsorbing nucleic acids on a nucleic acid-binding solid-phase carrier in the presence of a chaotropic agent (adsorption step); (2) a step of washing the carrier having nucleic acids adsorbed thereon with a washing liquid for removing nonspecifically bound foreign substances and the chaotropic agent (washing step); and (3) a step of eluting the nucleic acids from the carrier using water or a low salt concentration buffer (elution step).